Even In Death
by thenobelunicorn
Summary: Only in death do we have the power to make change happen, even in death we can still be together. Rated M for adult concepts. Humanstuck.
1. Prologue

Even in Death

**Prologue**

The gloomy, lonesome house stood segregated in a desolate wasteland. They say sad souls make polluted environments to match their withered state. A fair few meters way lived yet another lonesome soul, slowly disintegrating into a whisper. Some people believe the world is run by a primal being, and something's are 'fated' to be, planned out from this very being. All I can say is that whatever force drove the two figures from their holes into the light of day is a very powerful source indeed.

Two shadows unrecognizable under their grey cloud found themselves walking to no place in particular. They strolled side by side simultaneously across the street from one another; yet, not paying attention to anything but the journey ahead. As one gloomy figure crossed the street he did not pay much attention too anything until it heard a sudden buzz of a car horn from behind. By the blink of an eye the other figure grabbed it and pulled it away from the road and certain death by car.


	2. Simple Things

**Chapter 1: **simple things

"You alright there?" asked the rescuer. This man's name is Cronus, not like the Greek titan who was evil and supreme ruler, this Cronus is a more civilized being. One might describe his style as 'outdated' or 'wankerish', in reality he lived back in the 50's. Styled hair, cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth (unused; why would you waste it?) in a nut shell he looked like he stepped out of Grease.

The gentleman he saved name is Kankri. Girls may call him a yet another 'unrealistic standard for men' due to his good looks or 'critically annoying'. His usual dress code includes a red jumper and pants. He has not been seen in anything else since birth. This man is now still living because of Cronus and his quick action.

"Yeah, thanks to you" Kankri replied

"I can't believe it's at all safe to have you out alone after something as traumatic as that, I'd hate to see anyone broken because of your skill to be unobservant. Why don't you stay with me a while, so I know I won't have to leap too your rescue again." Kankri happily agreed, overjoyed to make another friend.

They both decided to continue walking with no direction in particular. Once Kankri opened his mouth all hell went loose. Somehow he had so much to say about one topic.

Before either of them knew it may hours had passed and the sun was beginning to make its way down. They had ventured out into an unfamiliar environment. In front of they were two boys, no older than seven. One had raven black hair, square glasses and holding what looked like two pistols. The other was blonde, he had a cool air about him, he carried a sword and wore triangle shades even though it was almost dark. Cronus and Kankri approached them.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you perhaps knew where we maybe?" inquired Cronus. The boy with slight buck teeth answered.

"Golly, you're on an adventure too! This is Fawkner. It's not very good for adventuring though, we only have ONE park and a cemetery."

"Yeah but Jake, it's a really BIG park. Full of samurai and monsters!" squeaked the blonde one.

Kankri stepped forward. "Thanks for your help little dudes. It's getting dark, shouldn't you be heading home?"

"Bollox" answered Jake. "Come on Dirk let's go home or Dave and Grandma will be worried. BYE!"

The two children joined hands and ran into the distance.


	3. Adventure

**Chapter 2:** adventure

Kankri turned to Cronus.

"Why don't we have an adventure of our own, bet you can't make it home just on foot and with no iPhone maps nonsense." The two newly formed friends agreed and made an approximate way home. Once again blabbing on and on about nothing in particular. It was simple moments like this that made life worth living. After about an hour they stopped and assessed their surroundings.

"Admit it Kankri, your 'adventure' has ended up in us lost."

"We are not lost, we have just misplaced ourselves."… That's the same thing thought Cronus. "Let's go this way! As Bear Grylls says, find a water source and follow it, find something tall and climb it. You are the environment, the environment is you."

Surprised by the imbedded logic, Cronus happily obliged. They both made their way to the top of a hill and searched for the city lights.

"There," said Cronus "to the right. We aren't that far away." In front of his eyes were the shining lights of the city, with its buildings immersed in the clouds. They both walked next to each other simultaneously; chatting, absorbing information about one another, enjoying each other's company as they plunged through the outer suburbs; but most importantly, they were living.

As soon as the sky was pitch black, and no cars were patrolling endlessly on the streets, they arrived on the edge of the city. Around them they could hear the night clubs rolling, people drunk and laughing on the streets. In that moment both souls became more self-aware. Once separate, now one. Once alone, now they have someone. They turn to each other and just look, analyse. A part of Cronus believes it's a dream, fantasy. Nothing like this happens in reality, this is the work of fiction, a dreamers dream. He smiles at Kankri looking into his oceanic eyes, and he is at peace. Somehow he has found it again. Somehow this man he so happened to meet was the very thing he had been searching for.


	4. Dreams

_Ahhh, sorry chapters are so short. I do not own any of Homestuck or its characters btw:_**  
**

**Chapter 3: **Dreams

After a gruelling day of walking, Cronus arrived at his house, after making sure Kankri was alright (naturally). Instantly he plunged into his couch and revised the happenings of the day. So much felt like a mirage, but for now he was contempt.

Swiftly he made some crappy food sat in front of his computer and looked up this 'amazing' web comic Kankri would not stop going on about. He typed mspaintadventures into Google and clicked on the web comic. After about 10 minutes of absolute confusion, he closed the tab.

"What bullshit, crap. The internet has really gone to the dogs." And at that disappointment he went to bed.

That night Cronus dreamed. He was in a place, a dark place, somewhere were all lights had gone out. He was where darkness had fallen, the void. While inside the dream he was confused, experiencing deija vu, remembering. Once he woke up startled, he forgot,and once again what he had experienced had been pushed back into his subconscious. His dreams after were extremely average, in one he was being chased by a pear in a blender shop, another Sherlock season 4 had come out; although, both were extremely unrealistic.

He pleasantly woke up to the sound of his phone as he received a text. It was Kankri. It so happens that he was free and in the mood for a movie marathon. Cronus suggested he come over to his and they could have a Lord of the Rings marathon. Frantically he cleaned up the house while getting dressed in a slight presentable manor. By the time Kankri knocked on his door he was sure he had run a marathon.

Bewildered by Kankri's slight bed head he stood in the doorway, staring a little too long. Suddenly he remembered what he was supposed to be doing, and let Kankri into his house. He led him into the living area equipped with a large plasma television, yet a small two person couch in a gentle purple velvet.

"Okay, so is it going to be normal or extended edition?" inquired Cronus.

"It's going to have to be extended. Without it you aren't able to capture the love and flirtation between Gandalf and Aragorn" replied Kankri. "Those two are just so cute!"

Cronus obliged and waddled over to the DVD console and slipped the disk in, then returned to the small couch and began the movie. Personally he had no idea what flirtation Kankri was going on about, but he went along with it anyway.


	5. The Light to his Darkness

**Chapter 4:** The light to his darkness

Cronus and Kankri sat side by side, almost touching, engorged in the movie. Slowly the day went on slowly they edged closer together, there on the small couch. With great effort Cronus managed to keep his eyes fixed on the large screen, watching the depiction of war, sacrifice and care. Slowly he analysed the characters and found deeper meanings. And this made him sad. Knowing the truth sometimes isn't fun at all.

Once the first movie finished Cronus reluctantly got up and changed the disk.

"Cronus?" asked Kankri.

"Hm, yeah."

"You wouldn't have any food lying around would you?" Cronus sighed happily, thank to the fucking god he went shopping a few days previously.

Together they went into the Kitchen, chatting away as they assembled elaborate sandwiches and brought them into the room with them. Cronus went down to the console and pressed play and the blank screen suddenly came to life. The darkness can always change into light, once just needs to find the right switch, the right trigger.

Two separate beings sat awfully close together on an awfully small couch. Many hours had passed and they were approaching the end of the second movie. And to think they cut the extended version down. They had begun the first movie in the middle of the day, the sunlight had tricked its way into the dark room, now however the everlasting bright sun was dipping behind the clouds. All good things have an ending, soon we all have to say goodbye.

As she sun was disappearing Cronus popped the final movie in and was seated once more. As the movie slowly and skilfully began he could feel Kankri moving closer to him. Soon enough their sides were touching as they melted into the lounge. At the touch Cronus stiffened, not wanting to make any movements that would drive Kankri away.

By the time the movie was halfway through he could feel Kankri nodding off. His blinking was slow and steady; his eyes were attempting to focus, but failing. Soon enough he gave in and fell asleep on Cronus' lap. Surprised Cronus looked down. He could feel his slow breathing, feel his warmth, he felt secure, no longer an outcast. He began to feel like he had a purpose, a place to be.

Instinctively he reached down and placed his lips on Kankri's think black mob of hair. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kankri smiling. It would seem he had not completely dozed off.


	6. Dew on the Tree Tops

**Chapter 5:** Dew on the Tree Tops

Cronus, pretending he didn't notice kept his eyes fixed half on the movie, half on the man draped across him. He sat, listened to his slow even breaths and the mark of soft, warm comfort they imprinted on him. Slowly the movie went on and the sky had turned to black. There was no moon and the only thing that lit up the night was the pale stars and artificial light of the ever-growing city.

The movie dragged on long into the night. Cronus could feel himself nodding off, just as Kankri had. In the end he gave in and silently the two were at peace on the small couch. There expressions, calm, timeless. The world went by as they slept, as they entered a world of quaint harmony and taciturnity. Two substances lay soundlessly, oblivious to the world around them, and what was to come.

Soon enough earth had made it way around the sun, and the brightness signifying day creped through the heavy curtains and flooded into the room. Drowsily eye lids fluted open, adjusting to the new light source. Each was aware of the situation; yet, both pretended to be asleep, not wishing for the moment to end. Eventually however it was broken by Cronus' 'tactful' yawn.

"Hey, Kankri you awake?" whispered Cronus.

"Hmmm, yeah."

"Ok, just checking." They sat in silence for a while, adjusting to being awake, listening to Lord of the Rings which was still playing. After a little bit they both got up and slumped into the kitchen, where they ate pizza and chatted idly about the movie.

After they had finished eating they mutually decided to go for an early morning walk to freshen the senses. Outside was a foggy, misty place. Dew hung loosely from leaves, fog clung to over-top branches purifying the air. The two walked to the open park in a mystified daze of the unspeakable quaint beauty, the stillness and ease it make them feel. Trancefully they sat on the swings and swung meaningless from side to side. No words were said for they were not needed.

They sat swinging, thinking, maybe even believing for a second. They knew they were doomed. They understood the consequences, but just for now they just thought. Even at the end of a dark tunnel there is hope. Their despair is hidden, maybe they will find their hope before it is too late.


	7. Interprating Art

**Chapter 6:** Interpreting art

As the days went on, they became extremely close. They found themselves mostly in each other company, darting around town, acquiring new memories and making the best of life. They seemed to both have a smile tattooed across their faces. Today, they mutually decided to examine the new interpretive art fountain hipster instalment in the city centre next to the large lagoon.

As they made their way down chatting idly they arrived at the interpretative 'fountain'. To Cronus' eyes it was a large oblong piece of granite with large holes attached to a glass blob with metal in it, with water overflowing around the sides. It was a monstrosity to behold. On the other hand Kankri was intrigued. He stood by it staring, attempting to decipher the meaning to the chaos.

After the duration of what seemed a lifetime and a half Kankri reached a conclusion.

"It appears to be a representation of two cosmic entities always separated. As you can see all elements are evident, the holes in the stone represent air; the stones represent earth; the water well, represents water; and fire is present as the metal and glass because fire is destructive, like humans; metal and glass and man-made materials, thus it representing fire. It is a very abstract piece which conveys the message that nature was here first, hence it is on top and man came after, and we cannot live in harmony unless we strike a balance. This is why the fountain sculpture is very fragile in its shape and construction, and why the water flows evenly through the art work" Kankri concluded. Cronus laughed, intrigued by his theory.

The two once again, left the artwork and ventured out onto the banks of the harmonious river. They sat laughing about stupid things, genuinely enjoying the time they spend together. Cronus looked at Kankri and smiled, he was amazing in every way. Suddenly his phone buzzed and the perfect world he built up in his head crashed. He pulled his phone out and read the message. Everything that he was going to say and explain to Kankri was now lost. Hopefully it could be over soon and he could resume his life as it once was. It was a text from his mother.

Cronus comes from a 'Nobel' family of stuck up, heavy Catholics. This is one of the reasons for his rebellious attitude. His family are extremely judgemental, his mother the worst. All the time he would have to hear her talking about how his friends were too feminine, he was told of for making friends t=with the 'lower' classes. There was no freedom in his 'perfect' family. Every Sunday as they left for church he would have to hear her drone on about how she saw so and so doing something with someone, or that so and so was wearing this or that. Cronus hated his family and their beliefs more than anything; this was why he left as soon as he could. He believed he had broken contact with the sinners years ago, yet the message from his dreadful mother sat in the palm of his hand.

Somehow he knew his perfect world couldn't last forever.

**AN:**_Yeah, finally actually wrote this shit ::::) I don't own Homestuck or any of its charachters_


End file.
